Mall Confessions
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: Rin is scared of escalators and Len is being a complete jerk. I suck at summaries and my first fan-fic. UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and this is my first fanfic. Please kill me now.**

**THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED! :D also meaning spelling corrections and a story that makes more since. **

**Warning: Bad Grammar, Bad Spelling, Disclaiming, and Idiot Len .**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I'm to poor to anyways.**

* * *

**Rin's P.O.V**

I was humming one of my favorite songs, _I Like you, I Love you_. As I was humming this I didn't notice the sound of my door opening.

I felt someone rip the headphones right off my head. "Listening to that stupid song again. Jeez Rin, your even lamer than I thought." Said the sly voice of my twin brother, Len.

"Shut up Len!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"I was just saying, you don't have to yell." Said Len as he turned around and slammed the door to my room.

I pick up my white headphones from where he threw them. I really do hate Len sometimes. I sigh as I put the headphones back on my nightstand.

"RII~IN! DINNER'S READY!" Called mom.

"Coming!" I shout back. I walk out my room and run down the stairs, jumping over the last two. Mom's cooking was the best in Japan. Especially her Onigiri.

"mmm, smells good." I said.

"I made Chicken Raman with some of the Onigiri from last night." Said mom with her signature smile.

"Thanks mom." I said. I licked my lips greedily as I looked at the delicious food.

I looked over to Len and I noticed he was rolling his eyes. I did my best to ignore him.

After I finished dinner, I jumped up and sat on the couch to watch T.V. As I flipped through the channels, I realized just how worthless a T.V is if it can't have at least one interesting channel.

"Argh..." I groaned.

_Rii~ng Rii~ng! _'Thank you doorbell' I thought as I called out, "I'll get it!"

When I opened the door, I saw no other than my best, yet very annoying, friend, Miku Hatsune.

"Hey, Rinny~" Miku almost sang as she jumped up and down.

"Hey Miku. What brings you here," I asked.

"Well...I wanted to ask if you and Lenny there can come to the mall with me~" She said in the most annoying voice I ever heard.

"Len! You want to go to the mall with Miku," I called out.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell Rin, I'm right here you know," scratch Miku being the most annoying voice I ever heard, Len just replaced it.

"How was I supposed to know you were in the kitchen. You could have been in your room for doing whatever it is that is so entertaining in there," I replied sharply.

"Still, you didn't have to scream!"

"I wasn't screaming," I said, more like yelled, in his face.

"You defiantly are now!"

"That's because your being a jerk and yelling at me!"

"Yay we're going to the mall~" Cheered Miku. How oblivious can one person get?

"Umm-" Len tried to say when Miku suddenly cut him off. "Come on guys~" she cheered as she dragged us both to her new black and teal colored car. How did she even get a car that color?

"This is going to be so much fun!" Ugh... I have to hang around this thing for the rest of the day.

_Time Skip~_

We've been at the mall for about 30 minutes, but it felt like **HOURS**! We met up with Kaito at the ice cream bar earlier. So he tagged along with us. We went to what seemed like a million stores and yet we weren't even close to getting on the second floor yet.

"Can we go get Ice cream now!" Begged the blue haired idiot for the umpteenth time.

"Later!" Growled Len. Who knew he could be so mean. Oh wait, he's always mean.

"But I want ice cream now!" Cried the idiot.

"Then go get some, your perfectly capable too," Len said angrily. "It would be best for all of us if you just left any way's!"

"But I don't want to go alone," he continued to whine.

I just decided to ignore them.

"Hey look an escalator!" Miku Pointed out.

"No der, captain obvious." I said sarcastically. Len rolled his eyes at me. Some brother he is.

"I know we know it's an escalator. I mean lets get on it so we can go see what's on the second floor."

"But, we haven't finished looking through all of first floor, and there's no ice cream shops up there." Complained Kaito.

The truth is, I'm agreeing with Kaito on this one. But for a whole different reason. The thing is, I'm scared of riding on escalators. Yah its stupid and all, but the only way I will ride one is if I hold onto my brothers hand.

I know you think I'm a cry baby and why don't I just hold Miku's or Kaito's hand. Its because, I don't know, I just can't do it. And I know Len thinks I'm a freak show anyways. So...yah.

"Yah lets go." Said Len.

"Yah!" Cheered Kaito. "Come one Rin."

This is just great. I quickly catch up to Len and grab his hand. He instantly pulled it away. He rolled his eyes again, is this a thing for him now, then grabbed my hand. He must have remembered my little fear.

After the adventure of the second floor of the mall and Kaito finding an ice cream cart, it was time to go down the escalators.

Going up is one thing. but going down. Yah it freaks me out. I once fell down the escalator while I was holding Len's hand and it ended us in a _very,_ awkward situation.

Once again I grabbed Len's hand.

But this time he glared at me and pulled his hand away and put them in his pockets. I know my fear is dumb, but you would think my own brother would understand. My** twin** brother no less.

"Len!" I yell. "You know how I am going down escalators," I whispered urgently.

"Just shut up, and stop yelling!" Len half growled, half yelled.

"I wasn't yelling," I grumbled.

The I just realized what happened, and I was in a state of shock. I noticed Len quickly get off the escalator and go in some unknown direction. That's when I noticed I've been on the escalator this whole time! '_Crap!' _I think.

That's when I trip and make a face plant to the ground. _'Just what I needed,' _Kaito helped me up and whispered something to me. "Your brother is being mean again?"

"Yes." I reply softly.

"Why do you hold his hand on the escalator anyways." He replies in a more normal tone_._

"B-because I'm scared. A-and, I d-don't trust you or Miku." I admitted to Kaito.

"That's a little harsh, but I understand."

"Really!"

"Yah. My sister Kaiko has the same fear."

"Wow," and I thought I was the only one with this little problem.

"Wow indeed. But you know your brother hates it when you yell right."

"yeah its just...that he won't listen to me any other way. I-it's like I'm invisible unless I make a scene or yell in his ear, but lately he thinks that the slightest noise I make is me yelling at him."

* * *

**Okay done. I think this is going to become a 2-shot... well I'm not really good at this and this but this is my first fanfic so don't kill me.**

**Please don't flame. Constructive criticism welcome. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the final chapter :3 I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Warning: Bad Grammar**

**Rin's POV**

* * *

It was hard to admit It but it was true. Len acted as if I wasn't even there. If I tried to talk to him he would completely ignore me.

"Rin," said a calming voice, Kaito's.

"Oh, its all right and everything. You don't need to feel sympathetic for me at all. I'm actually quite used to it," I say kind of quickly.

I feel a warm hand touch mine. I look up and see the blue haired man just smiling at me. And I felt, actually, happy.

"Come on you two, hurry up," can she ever shut up?

"But I don't want to go-" I was stopped mid-sentence by Kaito.

"Rin and I are going to go find some stairs. We'll meet right up with you," said Kaito.

I look up at Kaito. I never realized how kind he could really be. It made me smile a little bit.

"Okay, but you two love birds better not take too long~" Miku half sang as she got back on the horrid-face-planting-machine.

When I looked back up at Kaito I saw a slight reddish tint on his cheeks. But I dismissed it as nothing.

"K-Kaito," I asked.

"Yes Rin?"

"Why did you do that back there?"

"You mean help you out from total embarrassment?" He chuckles, "Is it so wrong for a friend to do such a thing?"

"N-no. Its just that..." I stuttered as I suddenly became very interested with my shoes. Which are just simple white flats. Nothing special.

"Don't sweat it Rin," Kaito said, smiling.

I look back up and take a look at my surroundings. Miku was looking through another clothing store, and Len, well I don't know where he was. Kaito went to go catch up with Miku and I was...all alone...around people who I didn't even know.

I starting freaking out a little bit. I know where Miku and Kaito are but, I'm literally right beside one of those nasty monsters. The escalator.

I know, I know, I should just move and follow Kaito and Miku into the clothing store, but I just feel all alone and I don't think it will help if I catch up with Miku and Kaito.

Of course any time to decide on actually following the two was cut short.

I had accidentally took some steps back and once I noticed I had stepped on the moving beast, it was already to late.

I was falling.

This reminded me so much about the incident that happened a couple years ago when I was 7.

* * *

_Mini Flashback~_

_Len and I were going down the escalator in a bookstore. A girl with long blonde hair and dark green eye's thought it would be funny to push one of us down to see if the 'domino effect' would happen. Thinking it would be funnier to push me over than my brother she shoved me quite harshly on my back._

_When I fell, I hit my brother and then we both crashed in to our mom._

_Apparently the girl's 'domino effect' experiment turned out a success._

* * *

So now I was getting ready for the impact of the hard ground. Though the pain of falling down the escalator hurt a lot.

But that feeling never came, or at least I couldn't remember feeling like a fish-out-of-water.

Opening my eye's I saw a blurry figure looking like Len above me while Miku and Kaito ran towards, who I think is, Len and I. Then everything turned black.

Since I didn't feel dizzy, I decided to open my eyes. When I opened them, the first thing I saw was Miku and Kaito. There face's showed relief all over.

"Oh my gosh Rin are you okay? Do you hurt anywhere? Jeez Rin you scared us half to death!" Miku babbled. But I guess it made since.

"W-what h-happened." I chocked out. God, I hurt like hell!

"You fell down the freaking escalator Rin!" Miku basically shouted in my ear. I think I'm deaf in that ear now too. Now I know how Len feels.

"I know I fell down the magical walking stares, but what happened afterword's," I asked.

"Well, Len had already went back down the escalators apparently after me and you caught up with Miku." Kaito said.

"Mhmm, continue."

"Well, when you fell down the escalator Len had, well, I guess he had seen you fall, so putting you down on this bench he then notified us about what happened," Kaito barely said.

"So where is Len now," I asked. I start looking around, but I don't see him

I look back at Kaito and Miku and see them staring at each other with confused looks.

"We... don't know Rin." Said Miku, surprisingly soft. "After he showed us where he left you he walked off."

"Oh," I say. I feel disappointed somehow.

"Well its nothing to worry about Rin. At least your okay. Right Kaito?" I ignore the two as they try to comfort me.

Why was Len being all to himself lately and why won't even listen to me?

**Lens POV**

I'm walking around the mall with no destination what so ever.

What had happened earlier was really a shock to me still. I mean, Rin just fell down the freaking escalator. I'm glad I was around or else some complete stranger would have done something idiotic to my sister. Like step on her and say, oh, there's a little girl just laying here unconscious it must be nothing. Okay, so maybe I'm over reacting, but the thought of some stranger helping her makes me mad.

After a while of walking around I neared the place where I left Rin. There, Rin sat on the bench in between Miku and Kaito who were obviously trying to comfort her.

I know I should be there too, but I have my reasons.

I walk into the store that wasn't far from where Rin and the other's were.

I heard the conversation she and Kaito had earlier. I had completely forgot about how she was afraid escalators, and now I feel like a complete jerk.

The store I'm in sells lots of games, so it must be a game store. '_Of course its a game store stupid,' _I thought. Thinking about how bad of a brother I am really muddles my mind.

None of the game's looked interesting, but I wasn't thinking about the things anyways.

I am Rin's twin brother. I'm supposed to be around to protect her. We're 14 and she should be able to take care of herself, but she's so childish she needs me to still be her knight in shinning armor. I've obviously failed at being her older brother.

_'I should just go over there and apologize,' _I think over and over again. I really should too. I've blamed a lot of things on her that she hasn't done and I feel bad. Rin was right, I am stubborn and arrogant.

Mustering up my courage, I leave the store to go to the colorful haired trio. _' You should be able to do this without having to think about it. She's your sister and they are your friends,' _my inner mind says, and it was right. I really am an idiot.

"Come on Rin, cheer up. For me please," I could hear Miku beg.

Kaito was patting Rin's head instead of saying senseless words.

As I get closer to the group, I could tell that Kaito had noticed my presence and had put his hand down. He also gave me a deathly glare, which, coming from the happy ice cream lover it was actually scary. Miku was still talking nonsense while Rin had her knee's pressed up against her body and looked like she was crying.

Going over to my sister, I put my hand where Kaito's was before and say, "I-I'm sorry Rin."

**Rin's POV (Finally)**

"I-I'm sorry Rin," I here a voice that sounded just like Len's.

I look up to see Len standing in front of me. I knew he was the one who said 'I'm sorry.'

"I didn't mean to ignore you...I forgot about your fear and I've been really mean to you lately. I've been a horrible brother and I have been a stupid jerk. Just, please forgive me. I will be the brother I should have been all along," He confessed. It was really sweet of him and it made we warm inside.

"It's okay," I said. I knew I was actually smiling for real.

Then he held out his hand which I gladly took.

The rest of the day was spent with much more joys and sore feet.

* * *

**THE END! :D**


End file.
